love of two slugslingers
by Shinning dragon of cold
Summary: Eli and Trixie date go to surface and find Eli's old girlfriend elixtrixie
1. Chapter 1

"Hey who took my blaster ?" Asked Eli right after he asked that he hurried to Pronto "How did you know I took it ?" " you need to take a shower.." Eli explained " Eli what is a star ?" "Eli what is a gun" asked both Trixie and Kord " Eli what is a rainbow ?"asked pronto "I already told you guys that stuff." he told them . Then a knokalot slug ko Eli after that they put them In his room. "hey what is this "Trixie asked it was a picture of a beautiful girl . Trixie hoped she was not Eli's Girlfriend because she loved him.

Sorry for no updates more soon no gift for oh you no


	2. Chapter2

That night Eli woke up." what happened " he asked them . They had just found out it was Pronto's Knockalot slug "Pronto's slug " both Kord and Trixie yelled. "good job pronto " replied Eli right after pronto ran. "hey Trixie can I talk to you alone ? " Asked Eli "yah." she replied then they went to Eli's room. " I know you took something a picture." he told her "How did you know?" she replied " I saw my picture of Mary my exgirlfriend " he told her "so that is who she is ." she said "I also know you like me and I like you, so do you want to go to the Movies?" he asked her and a giant smile went on her face "yes but a new movie and we destroy hat picture ." she said


	3. Chapter 3

After the movie "that movie was so cool!" yelled Trixie on the way back to the base . When they got back she jumped on Eli and kissed him on his cheek, then they went in .Three weeks later.

"hey babe happy three week anevercity" whispered Eli they had not told the others even though Eli wanted to tell them. Then Kord came with a book and said it told them how to get to the surface. Then a illusion slug came and Eli saw the slug. "hey buddy want to join us." the slug just nodded and name him trickster." So the chair has a blue button and it can take few people up." explained Kord And then trickster turned Kord into a mechanic human." now you can go to." joked Eli then pronto transformed into a plumber Then Eli nodded and Trixie and she also nodded . " Guy's Trixie and I have to tell you something" Eli told them. "what ?' replied both of them. "Well we are dating oh and I will be your guide up on the surface." they told them " About time " said kord while pronto was shocked. " so Eli when are we going ?" asked Trixie " Tomorrow an for a few days and get back before the illusion goes away and before anything goes chaotic ." he told them and they agreed with him and then Trixie kissed him. " The dating is going to take a while before we get used to it."kord said

**Next chapter surface no Eli's exgirlfriend yet ** and extra long chapter on my birthday and that is soon


	4. Chapter 4

"hey are we all done packing ?" asked Eli " yah " they replied. Right after they packed up they got to the Drop. " Okay you might want to hang on " he told them and they did . When they got going Pronto yelled so loud that if they were not used to it would have made them deaf. When they got there they got out of the sewers. " Hey I have to do something before I show you around okay" Eli told them but they followed him. " Frank did I told you to stop bulling people." he told him " Eli what a surprise you are going to die." after he said that he pulled a knife out . Then he attacked Eli but somehow Eli got behind him and knocked out Frank. Then Trixie kissed him. "Eli you are back" said a little girl . After she said that Eli kneeled down and hugged her. " Eli who is this?" asked the others " This is my best friend little sister Cleo " he told them. " Hey Eli who are they ?" asked Cleo "they are my friends and Trixie here is my girlfriend." Eli told her. After he said that " Eli you are back , and who is this Beauty." said a male "Rick this is my girlfriend Trixie and yes I am my friend." he told him " Well I see you knocked out frank again , and Trixie you have a really good boyfriend and I am his best friend , and lets get pizza" he told them " Yah " they said together


	5. Chapter 5

"so did you guys meet in slugterra?" asked Rick " how do you know of slugterra ?" asked the gang " well Eli's dad told me " he explained " yep we met there. " all the gang told them. After they ate the pizza they walked to Eli's old house . " yo Rick what happened to my bike ?" asked Eli " it is still where you put it why?" asked both Rick and his sister . " I want to give Trixie a ride in town. " replied Eli.


End file.
